1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a display module, a display device, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display module such as a liquid crystal display module or an organic light-emitting display module including a thin-film transistor (TFT) may be applied to a display device for a mobile device such as a smart phone, a tablet personal computer, an ultra-slim notebook, a digital camera, a camcorder, or a portable information terminal or a display device such as an ultra-thin television.